fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidoru! Sakura Story Episode 01 / Transcript
Everything was black. 3 marbles appeared out of nowhere. The crystals had something in them, like clothing. "Marbles... what do you think of them? Do you think you can just play with them?" a female voice laughs. The mini balls disappear and a phone with earplugs showed up. "Songs... do you think you can just sing them? Without Soul? Without Heart? Nope!" it then moved on to the last slide. A girl was there with a coord. Her face was shady. "Idol. Wait, you don't know what are Idols? Well i'm gonna show you!" the girl looks up and it zooms in fast. Then light came. *Honeybee's Kiss was heard* A girl was riding her bike listening to the song. Her earplugs were blue, matching her blue uniform. She was humming the song before- ??: Hmh-h-h-hmhm Kiss-OOOOOOOH!!!!! Her bike was in the air. ??: Oh.... hill-*she was falling with her bike*AHHHHH!!*she landed but was out of control*Ugh?! She got the hang of it and slowly stopped. ??: Welp, this it. Mom must be here. She went into a flower shop. ??:*she opened the door and called "Mom?!"* Mom: Oh, hello sweetie! How was your day at school? ??: Good*she was sarcastic*How was the shop? Mom: Well, it kinda was sale, but not enough customers. ??: How much? Mom: 15. We need 23 but, all was good*she smiled* ??: Well, I gotta go, bye mom!*she starts walking away* Mom: Bye Hikari, and do your homework! Hikari: But- Mom: No buts! Hikari:*sighs*Alright, bye. Mom: Bye swee-Oh wait!*she stops Hikari* Hikari: Oh? Mom: Well, its a friday and...*pulls out tickets* Hikari: Mom, are those... Mom:*she nods*Yep, I got them a few days ago- Hikari: MOM*she hugs her*Thank you, but, what's the other ticket for? Mom: Well, for your brother. Hikari: Ugh, but- Mom:*folds her arms* Hikari: Okay...*she looks down*Thank you!*she runs out the door* Mom:*laughs a bit*Bye~ Hikari got on her bike and peddled as she could. A few hours later.. Hikari's dad dropped the kids at the concert. Hikari: Arigato, papa. Dad: You kids take care. And Satoshi, don't go walking around the place, okay? Satoshi: Hai! I won't let you down!*Hikari's brother whined a little* Another girls with average long hair spoke. ??: Thank you Mr. Otosaki. Dad: No problem darling. Your like another daughter to me. ??:*she blushes* Hikari: Alright, let's go Mitsuki, Satoshi! The other two: Hai! The 3 got out of the car and headed to the stage. It was a heard of people trying to get in front. Luckily, the 3 could easily go through all of them to the front. Hikari: Yosh! Mitsuki: That was close. Satoshi: I can't even see when were in the front! Hikari: Use your backpack! Satoshi: But my equipment! Hikari: Then you can stay there. Satoshi:*gets mad*Fine.*he gets his camera out and puts his bag on the ground* The light went off. Everyone: Eh? (Oh?) Lights went on the stage. ??: Minna, are you ready? Fans screamed. It was ?? Mirai. ??: Come on and sing with us, Devi~! That voice was ?? Rin. ??: La la la la la la la la.. That voice was the popular ?? Mizuki. The 3 onstage: La la la la la la la..... We are TRINITY! The lights went back on and everyone screamed of joy. The girls started singing "Evolution". (The lyrics haven't been made or revealed.) In the middle of the performance.. Hikari:*smiles*This is amazing! TRINITY: "Go Event Live!" The unit did their own Event Live. Mirai: "Electro Sonic Blast!" Rin: "Devil Maiden Arrow!" Mizuki: "Crescent Moon Dance~ROMANTIC!" TRINITY: We symbolized the Holy Trinity. Idols DREAM! They shine bright enough to blind people's eyes. TRINITY: Idol Change! Devices shot out streams and Bat/Sound button/Moon logos that surround them and they switched into rainbow colored coords. The Group finished their live with a bang and made an announcement. Mirai: We will proudly announce Rin: That the school Sakura Idol Academy is taking auditions! Hikari and Mitsuki: EH?! Mirai: Auditions start tomorrow. Rin: And don't chicken out, devi~! Mizuki:*Looks up and smiles*I'll be hosting, so be ready to the test. TRINITY disappeared and left fans going crazy. Mitsuki: Hikari, do you know what this means? Hikari didn't respond. She just smiled. The next day, the girls got more info about the auditions. Mitsuki: Alright, so auditions start at 8 and ends at 7. Hikari: Okay, what else? Mitsuki: It says that we audition at.. Hikari: "Chowa Chowa"? Mitsuki: I think it's a food place in Akihabara. Hikari: Running distance? Mitsuki: I think so. Hikari: Well lets start jogging!*she starts to jog* Mitsuki: W-wait for me!*she runs to Hikari* The girls got there and saw that there was a big line. Hikari: Oh god.. Mitsuki: Now we're never gonna make it! Hikari: Ugh! I guess we'll have to wait.. Hours passed and the line was still log. Finally, it was they're turn. Hikari: Yosh! We can finally perform! They were cut off by yellow tape. A man spoke. The man: Sorry, but the food and auditions are closed. Hikari: Alright, it's time to-wait... closed?.. The man: Sorry. we just can't fit two more.*he finishes with the tape and leaves* Mitsuki: oh... Hikari, i'm sorry- Hikari: It's fine.. Mitsuki:*looks down*No, it isn't!*she looks up*Sir? The man comes back. Mitsuki: What if you can fit one more performance... The man: Uh...*looks at his watch*I guess it can work. Hikari: Mitsuki, what are you- Mitsuki: I would like Otosaki Hikari to perform! The man: Okay...*fixes the tape* Hikari: Mitsuki- Mitsuki: Don't worry*she smiles*i'll get my chance again. Just do your best, for me. Hikari: H-hai!*she smiles* The man: Alright mam, you may enter. Hikari runs in and was escorted to the back. The man moves the curtains and a portal was there. The man: Just walk in and you'll be at the stage. Hikari: Hai...*she walks toward the portal and takes a deep breath*I'm ready.. Hikari goes inside and all was white. Then something asked for Hikari to pick a brand. Random Computer voice: Please enter a coord. Screens appear in front of Hikari and brands were listed. Hikari: Alright, how about... a premium*she press the brand but its locked* Random Voice: Sorry, only Top Idols can use this. Hikari: Alright, how about this. Random Voice: Sorry, but no. Hikari: Okay, this- Random: No. Hikari: This- Random: No. Hikari:*sighs*Well, how about.. Happy Fantasy? She picks it and a random coord was picked. Hikari:*looks at her coord*Oh?..*then the white disappeared and the pick stage was showed*Eh?! W-where am I? ??: Well, it appears there's one more contestant. Hikari: Eh? Wait-Mariko?- ??: It's Ms.Hoshino to you. Mizuki and her unit were next to Mariko. Mariko sat down. Rin: Name? Hikari: Oh-Otosaki Hikari, please to meet you! Rin: Okay.. Mirai: And what song will you be singing. Hikari: Uh... "Idol☆Sensation"? Mirai: Mkay.. Mizuki: You may start now. Hikari was shocked. Mizuki: Now if you perform good all this pink behind us all will disappear and people will watch you. And btw, this is live. Hikari: Wait, what?! Hikari looks around at the camera's. Mairko: You may begin. Hikari: H-hai! The camera's turn on. Mitsuki was outside watching with other girls, while the Otosaki family was watching on tv. First, an audio of the song was singing, then Hikari would join in. Hikari would see a hologram dancing so she would know which moves to do at what time sekai no guuzou hoshi no you ni tenzai watashitachi no kokoro wo saikai shimasu! Hikari was suppose to do a spin, and she did, but she didn't catch herself and she fell. Hikari: Uf! Mom and Dad: Oh! Satoshi: Come on, sis! Hikari got up and started to mouth the lyrics. tokei no jikan ga fusoku shimasu ooku no jikan wo motte imasen My Idol Performance Hikari was off beat and raised her knee up to late. Now it was her cue to sing. watashiha modotte dekiru shi、misu wo kakusu baai Woah Hikari's voice was really cracky. Rin covered her ears, and that hurt Hikari. watashi ha kako no aidoru reberu yo! (reberu!) (While singing the 4th line, Hikari thought to herself) Hikari: I can't keep this up, or else i'll fail. But, it I stop, i'll fail my family, Mitsuki, and all idols. Either way i'll fail! I won't... I won't let that happen, I won't! ichido watashi dake wo mite kudasai watashiha anata wo koeru! Hikari got the hang of it and the the song became instrumental. tooi yo、genkai soshite shouri he janpu! Aidorusensēshon forō shite kudasai chichi wo idou suru baai ha! Forō, forō, forōmīaidoru! The pink was fading away. Mirai and Rin: EH?! Mariko: What?! Mizuki: ... People were there, and they were enjoying the performance. Hikari: Time to pull through! Hikari made her walkway and began to do her Event Live. "Go Event Live, GoGo~!" Rin: "GoGo"? Mirai: That's new. Hikari's Event Live was a Cute-Flower Type. Flowers surrounded Hikari. As Hikari made a jump motion, more flowers popped out as she finished. "My Heart Flower!" she called. "Idol Change!" rainbow colors surround her as she used a prototype. Her coord changed into her own-unique one. Rainbow lights flickered. Mirai-Rin-Ms.Hoshino: WHAT?! Mizuki: eh?... Aidorusensēshon forō shite kudasai chichi wo idou suru baai ha! Forō, forō, forōmīaidoru! sekai no guuzou hoshi no you ni tenzai watashitachi no kokoro wo saikai shimasu! Hikari finished her live with everyone speechless. She breathed hard and collapsed. Category:OmegaPri Category:User: OmegaPri Category:Aidoru! Sakura Story Category:Transcripts